This invention relates to the manufacture of kilns of the superposed chamber type, in particular roller-hearth kilns for ceramic tiles.
In said kilns it is important to provide effective thermal insulation between the superposed chambers to render them thermally independent.
For this purpose separation floors are currently used consisting of bending-stressed beams supporting an upper layer and a lower layer of insulating refractory material which both separate the two chambers thermally and protect the beams from heat.
However the beams remain inevitably subjected to the action of heat (normally reaching temperatures exceeding 1000.degree. C.), and because of this plus the fact that they support the entire weight of the floor under bending stress, the floor has to be relatively light in order not to compromise the stability of the structure.
For this reason it is not possible in practice to construct a floor which satisfactorily separates the superposed chambers from each other because light and unfortunately poor insulating materials and/or too small thicknesses have to be used for the insulating layer.